


The Relative Truth [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Queer Themes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Luna knows the truth about who she is and whom she loves, and that's what really matters in times of war.





	The Relative Truth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Relative Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289841) by [rotaryphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryphones/pseuds/rotaryphones). 



> Notes: This podfic has queer themes and a trans female character. But! There is some exploration of queer-phobia and homophobia in the other characters' reactions to the trans character.
> 
> Audio notes: The music version has some audio in and under the header and more audio at the end of the podfic. A non-music version has been provided for those who prefer that format.

 

  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [rotaryphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryphones/pseuds/rotaryphones)

 **Music Version** :  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7jyjkkai0xrsmrq/Harry%20Potter_The%20Relative%20Truth_music.m4b?dl=0) [56.46 MB, 01:19:11]  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cgp7p0de16sccw1/Harry%20Potter_The%20Relative%20Truth_music.mp3?dl=0) [37.53 MB, 01:19:11] 

**Non-music Version** :  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zp0pj2wesew8p50/Harry%20Potter_The%20Relative%20Truth.m4b?dl=0) [54.72 MB, 01:16:45]  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ghgjkc58id9y0lu/Harry%20Potter_The%20Relative%20Truth.mp3?dl=0) [27.63 MB, 01:16:45]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [rotaryphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryphones/pseuds/rotaryphones) for permission to podfic this.
> 
> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2018 for @myriadroads. I hope you've enjoyed this.


End file.
